


the sex

by skvsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, im laughing at myself, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvsolo/pseuds/skvsolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sex

obi succ ani. ani bust a nut.  
the end.


End file.
